


lonely

by asanoyatwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, I'M KIDDING HE JUST LOVES HIS BOYFRIEND, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Noya's A Simp, Porn With Plot, also the mentioned tananoya was just. them being bros and masturbating together, asahi may be slightly jealous, but i wanted to tag it just to be safe, i promise they're only slightly underage, this was pure asanoya thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asanoyatwink/pseuds/asanoyatwink
Summary: asahi misses his boyfriend, but noya might miss him a little moreornoya's out from a cold, his mom goes to get medicine and he gets horny. solution? call ur boyfriend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 58





	lonely

Entering his room, throwing his backpack down and not bothering to turn on the light, Asahi lands on his bed with a dull thump.

Life was rather grueling today. Not because he had to run a few extra laps for not calling for the toss, not being confident in himself, and not because he his mom made him run all over town to get groceries, but because Noya wasn't at practice today. Again.

Usually he'd be fine if it were for a day or two, but he'd been out for the whole week. Coach Ukai had made a remark or two about how he was going to make Noya run the number of however many days he was out times ten when he got back. So far he had fifty laps to go, and counting.

Obviously Coach Ukai was joking, but it did seem a little boring today without Noya.

They'd been texting, so Asahi got a little backstory that Noya had a severe case of the common cold. He told Asahi that he'd be back and better than ever soon, but that was Monday - today's Friday.

He'd normally invite Noya over for the weekend or go over to his house, but Noya's mom didn't want Asahi coming over just in case. She had no problem with them being together previously, so Asahi knew she was being truthful when she said she didn't want to risk Asahi getting sick either. Asahi sighs, shucking his way under his blankets and bunching his pillow up to support his aching neck.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his phone goes off. The ringtone sounds familiar, but in his half-drowsy state, he can't place exactly who it's assigned to. "Hello?" He answers after clearing his throat, rubbing his free hand over his eyes.

"Hey baby!" Noya's voice comes piercing through his grogginess, and Asahi fights back a groan. "You weren't answering my texts, so I figured I'd call you!"

Why, why, why is Noya always shouting. "Hi, sweetheart," Asahi murmurs, rolling over onto his side. He grabs another pillow and shoves it over his face, ignoring the afternoon sunset streaming in through his window. He really needs to fix those blinds. "how are you feeling today?"

"Horny! Really, really horny, and that's also why I called you because I wanna get off on your voice!" Noya laughs like it's nothing on the end of the line, and Asahi slaps a hand over his face. He actually can't believe this boy.

"Noya, wh - ? Why?!" He has a conscious thought to keep his voice down because his mom is probably next door in the crafting room.

"Gimme a second," Noya says, and the call ends.

Minutes later, he's sent an audio file via text. It's only about thirty seconds.

Understandably, he's afraid to open it.

asahi (7:23 pm): Noya ... what exactly are you sending me?

noya (7:23 pm): ;) get your earbuds, baby. this is for your ears only <3

He nervously eyes the attachment while reaching under his bed for his earbuds. Once he finds the squishy earpiece, there's almost a sense of adrenaline that shoots up his spine. He untangles them and hesitantly plugs the jack into the hole, putting both earbuds in and turning the volume down as low as it can go without being completely silent.

Asahi's almost embarrassed at how fast his back arches off the mattress when he hears Noya moaning. He pauses the audio and immediately pulls up the text box.

asahi (7:25 pm): WHY???

noya (7:25 pm): finish the whole thing, baby boy

He almost shivers at the pet name and forces himself to turn the volume up, ignoring the sudden tightness of his pants.

Now he can hear it clearer, Noya's little gasps and whimpers and now there's a quiet smacking noise, the familiar skin against skin that usually fills the room at three in the morning when they're having sleepovers. They've never actually had sex, but they've messed around - boy have they messed around.

He's chanting Asahi's name like a prayer, and Asahi can faintly hear Noya's mattress creaking from where he's bouncing against it. Asahi almost jumps when Noya starts babbling. "Fuck, baby, I wish you were here with me," he slurs, choking out a sudden pleasured gasp, "ohh, god, that's it - I - I wish you were here s'badly, sweetheart ... y'know I'm fingerin' myself open thinkin' about you 'nd your fingers? Thinkin' about how perfect you're gonna be someday?"

It's lewd, and based on Noya's gasps and the bed creaking, Asahi can almost tell what face Noya's making.

He almost comes in his pants, right then and there.

And he would've, if the audio hadn't ended. He quickly shoves a hand down his pants, rubbing at the already wet spot on his underwear. With one hand, he types as fast as he can:

asahi (7:27 pm): Call me. Now.

He waits a moment, long enough for Noya to leave him on read, and texts again.

asahi (7:29 pm): Yuu. 

His phone rings seconds after.

He drops the phone on the bed beside him and focuses on the low noises coming from the other end of the line. It sounds like bedsheets are rustling and Noya's mouth is right beside the phone. Noya doesn't even give him a proper response, just "fuck, Asahi, it feels so fucking good, baby - "

"Does it?" He mutters quietly into the mic, shivering as he slips his fingers under his boxers, fingering at his slit. He's fucking soaking his boxers with all the precome. "Does it feel good to touch yourself to the thought of me?"

Noya nearly screams, though Asahi doesn't turn his volume down because he wants to hear every noise Noya makes for him. "C - C'mon honey, I want you to touch yourself too, I want you to feel what I'm feeling, oh, god ... " Noya whines louder as the slapping noises get faster.

Asahi's face reddens. He can feel the rush of blood as he gets a firm grip on his cock, slowly stroking up and down. He's already wet enough, just from Noya making those adorable noises. "And here I am thinking you're out from a cold? Are you sure you weren't just spendin' all this time to think about me?"

"Asahi, oh, god keep talking, I think I could come just like this," Noya sputters, muffling his sounds into what Asahi assumes is a pillow.

"What got you so riled up, Yuu?" Asahi momentarily mutes his mic to let out a shaky sigh, the pace of his hand becoming increasingly quicker.

Noya seems to pause. The slapping noises and his moans stop. "I just - my mom went to go pick up medicine for me and I - I started thinking about being alone and then I started thinking about what we do when we're alone and I just got really horny and I - Asahi, I need you - " His hands resume their work and Noya cuts himself off with a blissful moan.

"Shh, angel, I'm right here." Asahi's face contorts in pleasure, imagining just what Noya is doing to himself. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"You - " Noya's phone seems to shake and there's a loud rustling for a beat, but then Noya's mewling and the slapping is louder. "You, Asahi, I can't fuckin' stop thinkin' about you - "

"Yeah?" Asahi hisses, feeling a familiar tingling in his gut. It didn't visit too often (well... every five days or so), but it was most tempting when it did. 

"God, Asahi, fuck me fuck me fuck me - " Noya's gasping frantically, emitting the cutest, most desperate sobs Asahi's ever heard. He's practically begging to come, and when has Asahi ever denied him?

Never, so far, but he'd love to. Just the thought of Noya's yells and whines of frustration when Asahi stops him from coming for the fourth time might send Asahi over the edge, so he stops thinking about it and focuses on his baby on the other end of the line.

"Asahi, baby, I need you to touch yourself, I need you to come for me," Noya begs, moaning in time with the pound of his ruthless fingers, "oh, I'm so fucking close, hnn, I'm gonna come thinking about your perfect cock deep inside my ass, sweetie ... " Asahi almost moans out loud from the lewdness of it all. Noya doesn't talk like that unless he's verging on orgasm, waiting to dive head-first off the edge and into the pleasure-filled drop.

Asahi turns over to press his face into his pillow, moaning softly as he strokes himself faster, fantasizing about what Noya looks like, the faces he's making, the thoughts he's having, and oh - oh fuck -

He manages a shaky "Yuu, oh god, Yuu - " as he comes, spilling over his fingers and onto the bedsheets below him. He sees black, and the tingling spreads lower toward the inside of his thighs and up his cock as he bites back a scream. He can only hear his own gasping pleads and Noya's loud cries as he comes too, nearly sobbing all the while.

It's sinful. Sinfully delicious, and it's part of why Asahi loves being 'more than just friends' with Noya. He assumes they're boyfriends, but with Noya's constant talking about how he's had some ... 'encounters' with Tanaka, Asahi still wonders whether they're simply friends with benefits or an actual couple.

He himself desperately hopes for that second option. What he would give to be like this with Noya all the time.

He can only feel and hear as he comes down, losing his sense of sight and smell although he's blinking rapidly and heaving for air. Noya's barely distinguishable whimpers ring through Asahi's ears, and Asahi doesn't blame him for being so unstable because fuck, that was intense.

"I wish you were here with me," Noya speaks after a solid minute of heavy breathing. "I really do."

"I know, honey," Asahi murmurs, his voice a little hoarse, turning over onto his side, away from the wet spot he left on his bed. He grabs a few tissues from his nightstand and attempts to clean himself up. "I wish I were there too. But, the good part is that whenever you finally decide to get healed, we can spend the night and I can give you what you were imagining."

Noya's breath hitches, and Asahi chuckles. "Sound nice?"

"Yeah, y - yeah, sounds amazing, actually." Noya sounds ... shy? Wow, did Asahi break him in a little?

Noya giggles. "I just hope your mom didn't hear you. You were moanin' pretty loud for me, after all."

Oh, shit.

And then Asahi realizes, that he's the one that's been broken in a little.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted in like 13 whole years BUT. part of me didn't want to do the standard dick in ass *thrusts* *orgasms* shit i usually do, and another part of me didn't want to do the standard 'asahi's the top' shit i usually do, so why not make them masturbate together where they both have equal power over each other? asahi's talking noya through it, but noya's also making asahi super duper horny.  
> equal power = sexc content.  
> i made this in two days and said 'eh yeah that's horny enough' and i POSTED IT.  
> ngl i don't even remember writing this. i just went 'noya sick... noya Horny.' (that was probably noya's thought process before he called asahi LAKSJ)  
> BUT YES!!  
> thank you for reading!!! i promise i have a longer fic coming, it's just taking five years because i don't know how to write about hospitals ... ;) get ready. it's not angst, so don't worry. *flashbacks to in another life, i am sobbing*  
> AS ALWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!  
> LOVE YA!!  
> DANNY <3


End file.
